Internal memory of a portable computing device can be accessed when the portable computing is able to power on and boot to an operating system. In the event the portable computing device is switched off, unable to be switched on, unable to boot to an operating system, etc., the internal memory generally cannot be accessed except by manually removing the internal memory and implementing it in a different computing device.